Prior processes to produce polymer nanoclay nanocomposite fibers provide fibers where axially aligned silicate layers are only at the surface of the fibers, as determined by transmission electron microscopy (TEM). This provides mechanical properties which are less than if such axial alignment were, not only at the fiber surface, but also throughout the entire fiber.